<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cell Mate by Blondie2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206430">Cell Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000'>Blondie2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Prison, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a new cell mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cell Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just recently started watching Prison Break. I'm a new fan. This little story popped up in my head. I apologize if it's not great it's my first Prison Break fic.</p><p>Both shows are set in season 1. This fic has no slash.</p><p>Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Scofield sat on the bed and examined his tattoos. To others these tattoos looked like a work of art. The amount of detail was incredible. Some would even think Michael was obsessed. He was covered in tattoos. From top to bottom. What they didn't know was these tattoos are important to Michael. They are his plan to getting out of Fox River. If he followed the plan step by step without no interruptions he and his brother will be out of here before the execution.</p><p>Michael's plans took a dramatic turn when Sucre decided he wanted no part in this escape and he wanted to move cell immediately. Michael was gutted in a way. Sucre passed the cell test Michael knew Sucre was a person he could trust but Sucre didn't want to risk his freedom. He only had 16 months left in prison he didn't want his sentence to increase. So Michael was left without an inmate. He had the cell to himself. However he knew that wasn't going to last.</p><p>Was he worried? Yes. The inmates in this prison are not the friendly type. Michael couldn't do the cell test again. That will make the guards suspicious. One of the guards called Bellick had it in for Michael. Bellick hated Scofield's guts. If he wanted to make Michael's life a misery putting a crazy inmate in with Michael would do just the job.</p><p>Michael waited. He nervously tucks at his sleeve and runs his fingers along his tattoos. Thinking about the plan was a coping mechanism for him. His brother avoiding the execution was all that mattered to Michael. The thought of Lincoln being free did calm Michael.</p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching causes Michael to snap out of what he was doing. He leans back against the wall and slides his arm under his head to make himself comfortable. He looks up when his cell slides open. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw Bellick's smirking face.</p><p>"Already scared an inmate off Scofield." Bellick leans on the wall and folds his arms "He was quite shaken up what did you do to him?"</p><p>Michael remained silent. The prison guard raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey I'm talking to you!" He snapped. "What did you do to Sucre?"</p><p>Michael shouldn't be surprised by this. Bellick did have it in for him. If he could get Michael into trouble right now he would.</p><p>Michael shrugs but his face remained blank.</p><p>"I guess we were never meant to be cell mates."</p><p>Bellick straightened up. That familiar smirk returns to his face.</p><p>"You didn't think you would have the cell to yourself now huh?"</p><p><em>I figured. </em>Michael thought to himself.</p><p>"Warden Pope found you a new cell mate." Bellick looks over his shoulder and whistles. "Bring him over."</p><p>Couple of guards walk over. Michael caught a glimpse of the new cell mate. He couldn't see the inmate's face due to Bellick being in the way.</p><p>"This is Michael Scofield." Bellick spoke to the inmate. "He will be your new cell mate. I expect you both to be on your best behavior. If I have any trouble."</p><p>The guard flips his pocket and reveals his baton.</p><p>"Got it boss." The inmate replied.</p><p><em>Cocky. </em>Michael thought.</p><p>Although Michael couldn't see the face of his new cell mate he imagined there was a grin on that man's face.</p><p>"Got that Scofield."</p><p>Bellick is looking at Michael now expecting an answer. Michael nods.</p><p>"Loud and clear boss."</p><p>Bellick steps outside and let's the new inmate go in. The guards walk off and the cell slides shut.</p><p>The two inmates are left alone.</p><p>"Uh hi." The new inmate greeted Michael with a smile. "I'm Dean."</p><p>Michael lies down and turns towards the wall. It seemed his new inmate got the message that Michael didn't want to talk.</p><p>"Huh." Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself." He looks up. "Top bunk free?"</p><p>Michael continued staring at the wall. He hoped him laying on the bottom bunk might give Dean a clue on where Michael sleeps and the fact that the top bunk is free. Assuming by the loud sigh Dean got that message to.</p><p>"Not much of a talker I see."</p><p>Michael hears his cell mate move around on the bed making himself comfortable. A sigh came from above then the cell became silent.</p><p>First impressions Michael wasn't sure. For starters he don't even know why Dean was in prison. Michael didn't like the idea of releasing a murderer out on to the streets. If Dean is a rapist well that would be ten times worst.</p><p>Michael could start a conversation with his cell mate but Michael didn't want to get friendly with him yet. He needed to see what kind of man Dean was. Whether Dean could be trusted or not. Without the cell test Michael now had to rely on his instincts. He needed to step back and observe.</p><p>If at any point Michael feels Dean will jeopardize the plan Michael will take action. If he has to force Dean out of their cell he will. If Bellick don't like it. Tough.</p><p><em>I hope you're a good man Dean. </em>Michael thought.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day Michael watched his cell mate. He didn't want to make it obvious he was watching Dean so he made sure he maintained his distance.</p><p>Dean was tall and quite well-built. He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair and freckles dusted across his cheeks. Despite the pretty appearance Michael saw a darkness in Dean's eyes. Judging by the familiar haunted look in his eyes Michael suspected Dean has lost people. At first Michael did thought Dean was cocky and over-confident but now he had a feeling that was an act. His cell mate's smile seemed forced. When Dean was alone the act would drop and fear and worry would show on Dean's face.</p><p>Michael's cell mate was scared. The question is what was he scared off? Was he scared of the inmates? the prison life? Or was it nothing to do with prison at all? His fear could be linked to outside of prison.</p><p>Michael couldn't come to a conclusion yet. He needed more information.</p>
<hr/><p>Michael sat across the hall with his tray of grub. He kept Dean in his line of sight.</p><p>Dean sat on his own. His disgust was quite amusing to watch. Dean played with the food. He made a yuck face when he scooped up the lumps of green.</p><p>"They trying to kill us?" Dean muttered to himself. He pokes the dry chicken with his fork. "I would do anything to get my mouth around a burger right now."</p><p>Michael chuckles under his breath. His cell mate had a point. The food is disgusting.</p><p>The sound of scraping causes Michael to turn away from his target.</p><p>Aburzzi pulls the chair out and sits down with his tray.</p><p>"How's it going?" Aburzzi asks while looking at the other inmates ensuring no one was listening in.</p><p>Michael could lie and say anything is fine. He didn't fancy losing another toe.</p><p>"We got a problem." Michael sighed. "Sucre backed out. He transferred to another cell."</p><p>Aburzzi's face hardens.</p><p>"So what's the problem?"</p><p>"New cell mate. Don't know if I can trust him yet."</p><p>Both men look at Dean who was still moaning about the food.</p><p>"That's the guy?"</p><p>"That's him." Michael nodded.</p><p>"What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"I'm gonna keep an eye on him. If he is trustworthy I'll tell him the plan then we'll be good to go."</p><p>"How long is that gonna take?" When Michael didn't reply Aburzzi leans forward and whispers. "Time is ticking Scofield. If you don't choose I will. It won't be pretty."</p><p>Michael faces him and looks at him directly in the eye.</p><p>"Trust me."</p><p>Both men stared at each other. Abruzzi broke off the staring contest and looks the other way.</p><p>"Fine." He grumbled.</p><p>Michael went back to looking at his cell mate. Dean decided to ditch the dinner and move on to dessert. A chocolate brownie.</p><p>"Doesn't this place have any pie?" Dean sighed heavily.</p><p>Michael sat up straight when he saw a group of inmates approach Dean's table. He recognized the leader and sighs heavily.</p><p>
  <em>T-Bag.</em>
</p><p>He heard Abruzzi grunt beside him. Abruzzi obviously wasn't pleased on seeing T-Bag either.</p><p>"Well well well." T-Bag sits on the table and smiles at Dean. "I believe we have never met." He sticks out his hand. "People call me T-Bag."</p><p>Dean puts on a smile.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Dean never bothered on shaking the other man's hand. T-Bag got the message and lowers his hand. However his eyes continued to gleam with curiosity and he licks his lips in a seductive manner.</p><p>"So... How did you get your pretty little ass in here?"</p><p>Dean leans back in his seat.</p><p>"I was brought here just like everybody else. Went through the front door, passed some guards..."</p><p>"You think you are funny." T-Bag interrupted.</p><p>"In another life I could have been a stand up comedian."</p><p>T-Bag looks across the room.</p><p>"See them."</p><p>Dean looks at the gang of African-American males.</p><p>"They don't like people who are...different. That includes you doll-face. I can offer you protection. If you join us you will be safe no one will hurt you. All you gotta do is..." His hand lands on Dean's leg. "...say yes."</p><p>Dean shakes his head.</p><p>"Sorry man." He stands up. "I don't swing that way."</p><p>"Who said anything about swinging." T-Bag's lips form into a smirk. "I was thinking more banging."</p><p>"No." Dean stated with a glare.</p><p>T-Bag's smirk drops. He bites his lip and rage flashes across his eyes. There is one thing T-Bag didn't like and that was not getting his own way. Dean ignored his reaction and said.</p><p>"Now gentleman if you excuse me I have a cell to get back to."</p><p>Dean turns on his heel and walks off.</p><p>"Who's your cell mate?" T-Bag asks.</p><p>Dean paused. He looks over his shoulder. His face looked uncertain like he wasn't sure whether he should share that piece of information. Then T-Bag remembered Sucre transferred to another cell. His eyes lit up and a grin spreads across his face.</p><p>"Scofield. Your cell mate is Scofield." Dean didn't respond which only made the other man chuckle. "Pretty and doll-face in one cell." He rolls his tongue and lust showed in his eyes. "Shame there isn't room for one more."</p><p>"Yeah such a shame." Dean said sarcastically.</p><p>Michael would have laughed if he wasn't the observer to this situation. T-Bag scowling and walking off made Michael's day.</p><p>Dean turns away in disgust and looks at his dinner.</p><p>"I take that back you're not the worst thing in this prison."</p><p>That little interaction showed that Michael and Dean both had something in common.</p><p>They didn't like T-Bag.</p><p>That didn't mean Dean was part of the escape. Dean needed to do more to prove to Michael he is the perfect member for the team.</p><p>So Michael waited and continued to observe.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day everyone was doing chores. Michael was picking up the litter and tossing it into a bag. Michael throws a candy wrapper into the bag and looks up. Bellick stood in front of him drinking coffee. Michael ignores him and picks up the cigarettes. Bellick gulps back the last of his coffee. He crushes the plastic cup in his hand and drops it. The cup lands by Michael's feet. Michael notices and frowns at the guard.</p><p>"Gonna pick that up Scofield." Bellick gestures to the cup with his boot and that annoying smirk appears on his face.</p><p>Michael bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he will regret. He picks the cup and shoves it in the bag.</p><p>"Good boy." The guard mocked him.</p><p>Michael abruptly turns his back on the guard and storms off towards the other trash bags.</p><p>Out of corner of his eye he saw Dean sweeping the leaves. He was humming to himself and swaying his body as he sweeps the leaves into one pile.</p><p>Suddenly one of T-Bag's boys approach Dean from behind. Michael's eyes widen when he saw a jagged blade slip out of the man's sleeve. Michael was about to intervene but what happened next surprised him.</p><p>As the inmate raised his blade to attack Dean spins round and punches the man in the face. The man stumbles back looking dazed. Dean knocks the blade out of his hand and he grabs the man and slams him into the wall.</p><p>Michael quickly looks round but luckily Dean kept out of the guards line of sight.</p><p>The inmate struggles against Dean's grip. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted in shock. Dean leans forward. His hot breath hit the man in the face.</p><p>"What's your name?" Dean asks.</p><p>The inmate frowns.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your name!" Dean snapped.</p><p>The inmate swallows.</p><p>"Dingo."</p><p>"Dingo. I saw you that day with your leader. What's his name...T-Bag right?" Dingo nods. "I got a message I want you to deliver to him."</p><p>Michael saw a change in his cell-mate. Dean's face hardened and his eyes darkened. To describe Dean at this very moment Michael would say dangerous. His cell mate looked dangerous and quite frightening. Michael wondered if this side of Dean links to what Michael saw in his eyes. The darkness, the loss, the hurt, the fear. This made Michael certain Dean's life has been tough. What caused Dean to become the person he is today. Michael is still trying to figure that out.</p><p>"Tell him the answer is no. I want him to back off." Dean growled. "If he tries to kill me again." He looks at the blade. "You will all wish you were in a different prison." His chuckles darkly and his eyes are wild like. "Don't believe me. I'll give him a taste on what I can do."</p><p>Dean swings his fist and hits Dingo so hard the guy fell on the ground. Michael knew Dingo is going to have a black eye later. Dean scoops up the blade and towers over the other inmate. Dingo scrambles back and raises his hands. He surrendered but Dean continued swinging the blade around like a mad man.</p><p>"Please." Dingo pleaded. "This was T-Bag's idea. Not mine. He is the one who should suffer!"</p><p>Now Michael felt he should interfere but suddenly Dean stops. His blade is inches away from Dingo's face. Dean turns and tosses the blade in the pile of leaves. Dean hums and sweeps. The leaves pile on top of the blade. Dean grabs a trash bag and he stuffs the leaves inside. Michael saw the blade glistening in the sunlight. The view was cut off when Dean closed the bag and tied it into a tight knot.</p><p>Dean looks over his shoulder at the shaken inmate.</p><p>"Don't forget to deliver the message."</p><p>Dingo nods and quickly gets to his feet. He runs off wanting to get away from the crazy man.</p><p>As soon as Dingo left Dean returned to his normal casual self. Michael had to admit that made him feel uneasy. Who is Dean? What did he do?</p><p>Would breaking Dean out be Michael's biggest mistake?</p>
<hr/><p>Day three and Michael was leaning towards the option of getting Dean out of his cell. The man is a mystery to him. He is a complicated puzzle Michael couldn't solve. Michael didn't have time. He had to start putting his plan in place. He needed to come to a decision now.</p><p>Then Michael saw Dean walk towards the phone box.</p><p>Suddenly feeling curious Michael walks and sits on a nearby bench and folds his arms.</p><p>He waits for Dean to make the call.</p><p>Dean leans and presses the phone to his ear. He closes his eyes and the familiar fear and worry returns to his face. Michael could have sworn Dean was holding his breath.</p><p>
  <em>Who is he calling?</em>
</p><p>"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled.</p><p>Michael has seen Dean smile a lot. This is the first time Dean's smile looked genuine. He is happy. Whoever this Sammy is he meant a lot to Dean.</p><p>"I don't think your Stanford skills are gonna get me out of here." Dean chuckled.</p><p><em>Okay so Sammy is well-educated. </em>Michael nodded to himself.</p><p>"No Sam."</p><p>Dean's abrupt change of tone startled Michael. Dean was standing straight now. His shoulders are tense.</p><p>"You gotta move on." Dean shakes his head. "No Sam...You can't prove it. That son of a bitch was wearing my face. You can't exactly say in the court that it was a monster that killed him."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what, huh?</em>
</p><p>Michael leans forward and his interest spiked.</p><p>
  <em>He's been framed?</em>
</p><p>"Please Sam." Dean pleaded. "Find Dad. Don't worry about me."</p><p>
  <em>Sam </em>
  <em>must be</em>
  <em> his brother.</em>
</p><p>"That's an order Sam." Dean's voice was firm. He sounded like a soldier.</p><p>Michael actually scoffed. Where has he heard that tone of voice before.</p><p>
  <em>Lincoln.</em>
</p><p>Although Michael has only heard one side of the conversation. It seems Sam is trying to get Dean out because Dean has been framed but Dean won't stand for it. He wants Sam to move on because he doesn't want Sam to worry about him.</p><p>That was exactly like Lincoln. When he and Michael were kids Lincoln was very protective of his little brother. Lincoln wanted what was best for his brother. He got himself into debt because of it.</p><p>Michael sighs. He was still pissed off at his brother for doing that. Lincoln put Michael as his priority and ensured Michael had the best chance of life. Michael was happy with his life. He worked his way up the ranks. He didn't know until it was too late that Lincoln is the reason Michael had a career in the first place.</p><p>Michael got himself arrested so he can break his brother out. If anything went wrong during the escape Lincoln would want Michael out and away from prison. He would make sure Michael moved on with his life.</p><p><em>Big brothers. </em>Michael glanced at Dean. <em>They </em><em>can be</em><em> such self-sacrificing idiots.</em></p><p>Speak of the Devil there is the man himself standing on the other side of the fence.</p><p>Michael didn't even have to look to know Lincoln's eyes are on him. Michael kept his back to his brother. Once the phone call ended and Dean went off Michael stood up and went over to the fence.</p><p>"Hey." Lincoln greeted him with a nod.</p><p>"Hey." Michael greeted back.</p><p>Lincoln cocked his head and studied his brother carefully. He then frowns.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Lincoln gave him a 'Really look'. Michael sighs. Big brothers. They can read their little brothers like an open book.</p><p>"Sucre backed out." Michael admitted.</p><p>"He did?"</p><p>"Yeah and he moved out. Went to another cell."</p><p>"Who's your new cell mate?" Linc asks with a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>Michael looks over.</p><p>"Him."</p><p>Linc's eyes follow Michael's. He spots the new cell mate.</p><p>"Him? The new guy?"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"What's he like?"</p><p>"We haven't really spoke. My fault. Kinda shut him down on the first day...I got a problem."</p><p>Lincoln folds his arms.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You know I need to start working in my cell. My cell mate would have to know the plan. Just when I realized Sucre can be trusted he backed out. Dean I don't know about him. There is something off with him."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"He seems a nice guy but there is this other side to him that is dangerous."</p><p>"Dangerous as in?"</p><p>"He can fight. I don't mean simple punches and kicks. That man has been trained."</p><p>"Maybe he was part of the military."</p><p>"Maybe. He spoke to someone today. His brother. Apparently Dean was framed for murder just like you."</p><p>Linc's eyes widen.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"This is where it gets interesting. The killer was wearing his face."</p><p>"Say what now?"</p><p>"I know. I'm guessing whoever set him up must have somehow got someone to look like him or tampered with the footage or pictures. Dean thinks there is no point bringing it up in court. They wouldn't believe it."</p><p>"Already been down that road." Linc said sarcastically.</p><p>"I lost trust in the justice system. Dean has as well. We might have something good going on here."</p><p>"You just said he was dangerous."</p><p>"His skills we use that as an advantage. He has a brother who wants him out. Linc, Dean is like you. Both of you are stubborn, over protective and you both don't want your little brothers to bust you out."</p><p>Linc blew out a sigh.</p><p>"I'm your brother. It's my job to protect you. Mom and dad were gone. I was your guardian. I couldn't always protect you from the foster homes we were thrown into to. We had a crap childhood. You deserved better. I wanted to make sure you had a bright future." He again sighs. "I don't regret getting myself in debt."</p><p>Michael gaped at his brother's confession. He didn't think this conversation was going to turn into a chic flick moment. Linc suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at. Michael presses his body against the fence.</p><p>"Linc." Lincoln looks up. Michael smiles. "Thank you."</p><p>Linc nods. He then clears his throat and changes the topic.</p><p>"So what about Dean?"</p><p>Michael's smile widens.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to him tonight."</p>
<hr/><p>Michael laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Dean came in and the cell slides shut behind him.</p><p>Dean puts his hand on the ladder. He then paused.</p><p>"I know you been watching me."</p><p>Michael sits up and raises his eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me." Dean leans on the wall. "Everywhere I went you were there. You ignore me yet you were spying on me? What the Hell do you want? What's your problem?"</p><p>This is not how Michael planned to start the conversation. Dean was glaring at him now. It was clear he wanted answers. Michael stands up and raises his hands in surrender.</p><p>"You got me. I was spying on you. It's not what you think. I'm not the bad guy here. I heard your call to Sam?"</p><p>Dean tensed at the name. His face hardened.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>"Is he your brother?" Dean is about to argue but Michael cuts him off. "You wanna know what's going on then I suggest you start telling me the truth. Is Sam your brother?"</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"I have a brother too." Michael nodded. "He's been framed just like you."</p><p>Dean raises his hand.</p><p>"Look man."</p><p>"Your brother wants you out of prison. I want my brother out of prison." Michael cuts him off.</p><p>"What happened to your brother." Dean sighed. "We're not the same. Mine is complicated."</p><p>"An innocent man does not deserve to be here." He narrows his eyes. "Are you innocent Dean?"</p><p>Dean hesitated. He then looks away.</p><p>"No. I done things in my life I'm not proud of."</p><p>"Why did you do them?"</p><p>"To protect the ones I love." Dean looks back at him. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"I understand. My brother got involved with bad people just so I can have the perfect life. He got himself into debt because of me. He did bad things for the people he loves." Michael sadly shakes his head. "Now he is in prison for something he didn't do. I'm here to break him out."</p><p>"Break..." Dean laughed. "How you gonna do that?"</p><p>Michael steps forward. His ice, blue eyes hardened.</p><p>"Listen carefully. I'm only gonna say this once. I am breaking my brother out. He is on death row and I don't have much time. I need to know if I can trust you."</p><p>"Depends if I can trust you."</p><p>"You can." Michael assured him.</p><p>"This plan of yours is it going to work."</p><p>"It will. I'm not forcing you to join me but if you turn this down, you will lose your chance on reuniting with your brother. Being a younger brother myself I know Sam is not going to let this go. He will spend the rest of his life trying to get you out. Is that what you really want for Sam?"</p><p>Dean again turns away. He runs his hands through his short strands. After a few moments he spoke up.</p><p>"Sam left me before. He went to Stanford. He left and never bothered to make contact with me." Anger flashed across his eyes. "He had his perfect life he didn't care about me and Dad. He chose his dream over family."</p><p>Michael winced. Yeah he has been through a similar situation. Lincoln contacted Michael, he cried out for help but Michael ignored him. He had his life and he was fed up of his big brother dragging him back down. Michael assumed Sam felt the same.</p><p>"He does care." Michael moves round and stands in front of his cell mate. "I did the same to my brother. I stopped contacting him. I ignored his calls. He needed my help and I..." Guilt shows on his face. "If I answered the phone he wouldn't be here. I could have prevented all this from happening. I realized how much of an asshole I was when it was too late. Now all I wanna do is set him free. Sam wants to set you free."</p><p>"You don't know my brother."</p><p>"I know what it is like to be a little brother. Although big brothers are annoying." He huffed a smile. "We can't live without them. So what do you say ? You in or out?</p><p>Michael sticks out his hand. Dean looks down at the offered handshake. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then opens his eyes and nods.</p><p>"Fine." He shakes the other man's hand. "I'm in."</p><p>Michael's lips curl upwards into a smile.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He pulls away and rolls his shoulders. He then starts to take his shirt off. Dean's eyes widen.</p><p>"Umm...dude I don't get involved with stuff like this. I get this prison is lacking chics but I'm not desperate..."</p><p>Michael throws his shirt on the bed and ignores Dean's rambling. Michael turns towards him. He smirks at Dean's surprised reaction.</p><p>"Whoa...That's...That's a lot of tattoos."</p><p>"These are more than just tattoos, this is our breakout plan."</p><p>Dean frowns.</p><p>"You tattooed your plan on your body?"</p><p>"Yes. Every single part."</p><p>Dean let out a damm. He sits on the bed and folds his arms.</p><p>"So what's the plan?"</p><p>Michael sits opposite him. He leans forward. A grin forms on his face.</p><p>"So this is the plan."</p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know abrupt ending. It was only meant to be a one shot. You never know in the future I might do a full length fic. Demons taking over the prison lol.</p><p>Keep safe.</p><p>Blondie xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>